


If Not Now

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not really surprised when we end up fighting <em>something</em> at school events."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is titled after a Tracy Chapman song. It takes place directly after the second-season episode "Shadow Dance," and was written for the "new dress" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**

“You looked really good tonight,” Lance says as they walk out to the parking lot.

“Thanks.” Kitty wasn’t sure at first whether she wanted to buy a new dress – after all, Lance has seen her in her pajamas, and covered with dust, and sweating through her uniform – but the outfit that caught her eye was on sale, she liked the color, and she loves any excuse to dress up. “I had fun.”

“Before or after the monsters crashed the party?”

“I kind of expect that by now, you know?” Kitty replies. “I mean, not, like, scaly lizard things from another dimension. But I’m not really surprised when we end up fighting _something_ at school events.” 

“It was pretty cool to fight them together.”

Kitty wants to say something about how they would have had more chances to do just that if he had stayed with the X-Men, or bring up all the times that they’ve ended up fighting each other in the past, or ask whether she’s the only one who’s afraid that it will end up happening again in the future. There might be a time for all of those fears, but it isn’t right now. Now is the time to say, “I think so, too,” and lift her face for a good-night kiss.


End file.
